Question: Solve for $y$ : $2 + y = -24$
Solution: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 + y &=& -24 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{2 + y} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-24} \\ y &=& -24 {- 2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -26$